Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey
by Sunpetal
Summary: Lovekit and Willowkit are born to a mysterious prophecy that just might save the Clans from disaster. Follow Lovekit and Willowkit as they journey through blistering hot deserts, freezing mountains and face dreadful enemies such as rogues and badgers. Will they ever survive? First FanFic so no hate please! Rated T for violence (duh!)
1. The Prophcy

Thanks Burrfrost fur helpin me tipe the summray and title and sum of thy prts in thy stry.

Burrfrost said I needed hlp in gramar and spellin but I dont need it. PLS REVEW!

Prolog:

"look in2 the pool, RavenFaether! Do u see the 1?" asked LionBlaze who waz in StarCalnd.

"yah I see him alrite. But wat dus it meen?" Ravenfeather asked, hr green eys sparking with confusion.

"they're wil bee a prophcy!1!" LionBlaze mewowed.

"wat is th prophecys?" Blustar queereied, hr misty blu eys glittering.

"luv and wilow wil untie, and 2gether they will kill the evill hart," WhiteStorm mewled as the he-cat clsed his eys breefly bfore openen them again.

"luv and wilow will unite, and 2gether..." bluStar's words traled off as she gazed at the Moonpool.

"shood we tel jayfaethre or brmbalestar?" rRavenrfeatrher asekd.

"we shood tel jayfeeatehr cause hes the med. Cat." lionBkaze siad.

"y am I in StarCalnd?" he then asked.

"Cuase u just gotta." repsleid bluesta.

"Hay look, its Poopyfrost!" whitestorm shitted.

"hi, Poppyfrost," blustar mewed, touching noses with the young warrior.

"Hello, Bluestar. So, how's life in StarClan?" Poppyfrost queried, her warm blue gaze resting on the blue-gray leader.

"evrythins fine" blueatr mewed.

"We've received a prophecy," Hollyleaf meowed as she padded up to the gathered cats.

"howd u now?" Ravenfeather asked **holyleaf mewed. **

**"Tiggerstar and Hawkfrst r dead furever and thas god news." lionblaaaaaaaaeze mewoed. **

**"but wat abot the prophrvy?" Ravenfeatrher asked as Gaystripe padded up. **

**"Hello, Graystripe" Bluestar uttered, wisdom tainting her tone. **

**"I'll tell Jayfeather what he must know about the prophecy," Bluestar added quickly. **

**"k thanks." ravenfreather meowed. **

**And bluestare paded of 2 tel the thunderCalnm med. Cat bout the prophcy. **

**Did u lik it? Pls tel me in ur revrew! PLS NO FLAMS! U CANT DO THIS 2 ME! ITZ NOT AS BADD AS STARKITS PRPHCY! **

**Burrfrost's note: Hello, everyone. As some of you may have inferred, I am Sunpetal's friend. She has asked for help in her story (Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey) and I have agreed to help her with that. She's 16 years old, and in my math class. Though she does have a writing problem, she's very good at math. I know this is probably like Starkit's Prophecy, but I can assure you that Sunpetal here is trying her best. Like she just said, please no flames, it's her first Fanfic and I will try to help her out with it as much as possible. There will most likely be some changes made to the chapters, so don't be too harsh on her! -Burrfrost **

**Sunpetal's note: grr you Burrfrost I do NOT spel bad. ima just leting u put ur litle note on MY stry cause ur my best friend and il try 2 spel beter nxt time I prmise. (tho I stil think I spel just fine) **

**PLS REVEW AND NO FLAMS! DO NOT MAKE 1 OF THOSE THINGS WERE U INSERT UR OWN COMENTS IN! PLS DONT DO IT! **

**Burrfrost and Sunpetal OUT!**


	2. Rivvercaln is her!

Chater 1

**I chanjed lovekitt's nam 2 Nightkit.**

Nitekit woc upp az sunlit streemd thru the branchez. She locked round at thy nursry and sow hr mohter,, Mapleshine.

"Hony itz tim 2 get uop,' Maplshin sad.

"I duno wanna." Nitekits anser waz frm.

"R u shur u wna mis ur appendix sermony?" Wilokit leepd up behind hr sitter, lockin at hr wit brite blu eys.

Nitekit sat bolt uprite.

"yea I cantalope water!" cant wait!1

k ten getr iup an leza gooooo" mpaleshinny sad wit hr gren eys tinkling.

w.

"!" meowedwe niteiktit az she rased owt and in2 the cleering.

Brmblestar waz thr.e

"Lett al catz oldd enof 2 swim I meen cach there own pray gahter to heer mi wordss!" yowowled bramlestar.

Notekit and Willowitk gasped as didid te other catz. Bramelestar waz turnin in2 rivercaln!

"Iz nott Bramlesatr! Iz Halestar!' crieied Dazey.

"Whose hailstarr?" assed Nitekit as sh wached az bramelats terned in2 a thik-peltead grey tomm.

"he waz the riverlcan leeder befor Crookedstar!" Wilowki ttold hr sitser.

"Gasp!" Nite kit gass peed.

"Wat hav u don wit bramvlestar?" Nitekitt an Wlowkit demandead 2gether.

"Ill ne'er tel!" Halostar cakeled.

"O no! Hes not gonna tel! Watevefr shal we do?" yowled Sqirelflite.

"Hez fart awaty!Q" Hailstar reveeled.

"Hez far awae?" Jayfether gaspedf...

'O NO!w"

"hez in da dessert passed te mowntans, passed te frest teritry." halestar sad.

"ha ha u jusssssst tld uss!" Wilokit lafed.

"yea!" uterd nitekit.

"Hush little ones," Mapleshine soothed as Hailstar neared her kits with a grim expression.

"Yea butt ull never bee abl 2 get ther!" he hised.

Nitekit new! She wood assk Wilowkit if shed bee wiling 2 trvel ther wit a sttarclan warriorr..,.!


End file.
